Genuine Affection
by LoveAcrossTime
Summary: Kagome returnes to the modern era after several months, and struggles to pay attention in science class. Nonetheless, her mind wanders. But wait...what was that about zoophilia? People can fall in love with animals? That sounds familiar... IK Oneshot


A/N: One of my friends told me that she'd learned about zoophilia in school. _Poof_…idea. I did some research on it, then wrote this little oneshot. I think it's the shortest thing I've ever written, but it works this way, better than if it was longer. Soo…on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own zoophilia either. Do I have to say that bit? I don't know. Just get my gist, here, people. I don't own anything. Except a computer, obviously, or how would I be typing this right now?

Anyway…

* * *

Genuine Affection

Kagome sighed and dropped her head onto her arms. The sleeves of her uniform, now resting on either side of her ears, did little to muffle her teacher's voice. Not a single word of it made sense. She'd been in the feudal era far too long. She bit her lip as she tried to remember just how long it had been. A month? Two? No, that wasn't possible. It couldn't be.

Could it?

"…although generally it is believed that there are only two basic sexual orientations, in fact there are actually three…"

_Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and end the class already,_ Kagome thought tiredly.

_Wait What was that?_ She raised her head from her arms, and saw that she was not the only one to suddenly come to attention. And hers was not the only utterly bewildered look, either. _For once…_

The teacher paused, clearly pleased that he had caught the class's attention.

"Does anyone know what they are?" he asked with a faint air of superiority. Kagome rolled her eyes. _I forgot why I always hated science class..._

Several people raised their hands in the air. Kagome didn't bother. She'd become so accustomed to not knowing the answers to any questions asked of her that she'd almost forgotten that she was _capable_ of answering.

"Yes, Naoki-kun?"

"Heterosexuality," the boy answered promptly. "It means you love someone of the opposite sex."

There were a few sniggers. One girl giggled. The teacher, Okkuu-sensei, glared at the room at large until it was quiet.

"That is correct. Another?"

A girl with curly black hair tentatively raised her hand. Kagome sighed. This was boring after all.

Still…what was the third?

"Well…homosexuality," the girl murmured. Kagome thought she vaguely knew her. Was she always this shy, or was it because she was talking about being gay? Kagome didn't see any particular reason that this should make her nervous.

"Yes, Hade-san," agreed the teacher. "Homosexuality is when a person loves someone of the same sex." He glared again, as if daring anyone to laugh. This time, no one did.

Kagome's head slipped back onto her arms. The third was probably just bisexuality. Boring as usual.

Her mind drifted. What were her friends in the feudal era doing? Shippou was probably helping Kaede, as he was always eager to do when the group stayed in the village. Sango was most likely sharpening and cleaning her weapons, using the down time to prepare herself for coming battles. And Miroku…well…she didn't particularly want to think about what he was probably doing.

"…having sexual intercourse..." Okkuu-sensei continued. Kagome looked up, barely suppressing a laugh with the back of her hand. _Yup. That's right._

She tuned back in for a minute.

"…with someone of the same sex is possible, although it is obviously different than doing so with one of the opposite sex. Now, heterosexual sex…"

She tuned back out, as several of the girls giggled. She tried to ignore the rude jokes many of the guys were making. _Grow up. One of my best friends is a lecherous monk, and I don't _giggle_ when he goes off with a girl, leaving his fiancée, my best friend,_ she wanted to say. She wondered how odd that would sound to these people. Probably very odd indeed. They all seemed a great deal younger than she was, now. Kagome was beginning to notice it. Maybe spending all their time battling demons in the feudal era made people more mature. She didn't know as, as far as she knew, she was the only modern person ever to have done so.

Her mind returned to her friends. Inuyasha…

…was probably still sitting on her roof, just as he had been doing when she'd left for school that morning. She tried as hard as she could to suppress the smile that lit her lips as she pictured him stretched out across the roof of her house, acting for all the world as though it was the most normal thing to do. He'd offered (casually, of course) to walk her to school. She'd refused, not wanting him to get into any more trouble in her era because of what he was. Her last sight that morning had been of him sulking, arms crossed, still on the roof. She'd walked to school alone with a heavy feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

"…is when a human falls in love with an animal…"

_What?_

"This is called zoophilia, or zoosexuality. It is not common, but it does occur." Okkuu-sensei paused as though for dramatic effect. Several students looked slightly repulsed. Kagome's heart began to pound.

_Humans…who fall in love…with someone of another species…?_

"Sensei, that's disgusting!"

Kagome looked up. It was her friend Yuka that had made this particular exclamation. Kagome grimaced.

"No, it's not." Her voice was soft, but Yuka heard it. So did Okkuu-sensei.

"That's right, Higurashi-san!" he said, sounding surprised that she'd spoken. "It is a sort of disorder, according to many people, but some zoophiles can turn it into a way of life. It does occur in the world around us."

Kagome looked down at her desk as Yuka gave her an odd look. Hot anger pulsed in her chest. It was not disgusting. It was not remotely disgusting!

"What kind of animals can people fall in love with?" one boy asked.

"Any kind, I suppose," replied Okkuu-sensei thoughtfully. "I know of one particular case where a man fell in love with a horse. Humans can fall in love with wild animals, or even domestic ones, like cats and dogs."

_Dogs._

_Dogs dogs dogs dogs dogs._

_Humans can fall in love with dogs._

Kagome's heart pounded faster still. _I don't care. Why should I care? This is stupid, it's different, it's…it's not the same thing, dammit!_ Her face flushed. _Not even remotely the same thing._

"Okkuu-sensei? Do these people—do they—uhh—do they—you know—with the animals—you know?" was the question asked by a girl Kagome thought might be in her homeroom. Okkuu-sensei nodded knowingly.

"Yes, Mazui-san. Sexual intercourse between humans and animals does occur, and is a highly controversial topic."

_Sexual intercourse?_

_GAAAAHH!_

A whisper. "Kagome-chan?"

Kagome spun to face her friend Eri. "H-hai?"

"Are you okay? You're blushing like mad!"

"I—am? What? Umm…I…"

"Are you as disturbed by this as I am?" Eri whispered sympathetically. "It's creepy!"

"N-no!" Kagome replied. "No, it's not that…"

"Just thinking about something else, then?"

"Yes. Yeah, I am."

Kagome sighed, relieved, when Eri leaned back into her seat. She turned to face front again.

"Although some say that human/animal sexual interactions are wrong, and always are violent or sadistic, other believe that humans and animals can actually establish a romantic and affectionate relationship," Okkuu-sensei was saying.

Kagome tried to breathe.

_Romantic. Affectionate._

She smiled.

_Yes. Besides, sexual…intercourse…no…I can't think about _that_ right now…_

The closed her eyes, trying to block out the pictures of Inuyasha currently floating across them. It didn't help much.

"In fact, there's a quote…" Okkuu-sensei flipped to a page in his notebook. He cleared his throat. "'In this area the attitudes and emotions with which the human subjects approach their animal objects are considered decisive...There is said to be 'a genuine feeling for the animal on the part of the human,' and may approximate what is called 'erotic love' when humans only are involved...Though comparatively quite rare, there do occur cases... of human beings who genuinely 'fall in love' with animals, a love which includes sexual relations, but also such 'romantic' elements as tenderness, spiritual affection, and even jealousy.'"

Kagome giggled. _Ah yes. Jealousy, definitely. _She pictured Kouga, and her hanyou's obvious over-protectiveness of her. _Tenderness, affection, romance…_She pictured Inuyasha, stretched out on her roof, waiting for her to come home. Wanting to come with her to make sure that she was safe. Coming to this era with her when he could have stayed back home. _Yes. Yes, of course._

"It is also said that human/animal relationships can be a problem, for they cause both species to ignore more appropriate mates of their own kind. However…" Okkuu-sensei trailed off in surprise when he saw Kagome's hand in the air again. "Yes, Higurashi-san?"

"Well, I would hardly say 'more appropriate.' The mate that is most appropriate for each member of the relationship is the one that they are in love with, is it not?"

Several of her classmates turned to stare at her. She ignored them, trying unsuccessfully to keep down the sudden tidal wave of fear and anger that threatened to engulf her.

"Or if they're from, say, really different worlds? That doesn't matter, right? I mean, it's the love that matters most, right? So it doesn't matter? Right?" Aware that she was babbling, Kagome shut her mouth, clenching her jaw shut. Okkuu-sensei looked more surprised than ever.

"Well, yes, Higurashi-san…yes, I suppose so. Theoretically, none of these things actually matter. Does that answer your question?"

Kagome knew it was ridiculous, she really did, but she felt relief flood through her, flattening the tidal wave.

"Yes. Thank you." She smiled, turning her gaze back to her desktop. But her eyes were focused on the distance. It was not her desktop that she saw.

_Inuyasha…_

_None of it matters. You know it, I know you do. I'm the unsure one. I know that I…that I love you. So nothing can keep us apart. You've proved that, time and time again._

_No matter what, Inuyasha…I love you._

And then her heart considerably lightened. Everything suddenly seemed much funnier than before. Here she was, sitting in science class and learning about zoosexuality, and fantasizing over her boyfriend, who just happened to be a half-dog demon.

"We all have feelings for our pets. But zoosexuality is something above and beyond. It is the capability to feel the same kind of romantic and sexual love that you might feel for another person, for an animal."

Kagome smiled, laughing happily into her hand. She was getting some very odd looks by now, she knew. She also knew that she couldn't care less.

"Zoosexual relations do occur, and although they are very rare, it is possible that they can be accepted as simply another sexual orientation."

_Good. It's okay for a human to love someone who's both half-dog, and half-demon. Well, Okkuu-sensei didn't say anything about demons. But that's a given, right?_

_Of course._

The loud and sudden clanging of the final bell jerked Kagome back to reality. Grabbing her books, she slid out of her seat and eagerly headed toward the door, surrounded by her classmates.

"Higurashi-san?"

She looked back. Okkuu-sensei was standing by his desk. He looked worried. She approached him.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Are you all right? You've been out of school sick for so long…"

Kagome very nearly laughed at the anxious expression on his face.

"Oh, yes, sensei. I'm fine. Better than fine. I'm wonderful!"

With a dazzling smile, Kagome turned, and still managed to exit the room first of her classmates.

_Maybe next time Gramps needs an illness, he can say I'm zoophilic!_

oOo

When Kagome finally made her way out of the building, she caught a glimpse of unmistakable red and silver. Grinning, she made a beeline for her beloved hanyou.

"Kagome!" he saw her before she'd actually reached him. "Finally. You were taking forever," Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome beamed at him.

"Sorry. We were learning about zoophilia in science."

"Zoo-what?"

He didn't bother to pretend to look confused. She knew he didn't particularly care what she was talking about, as long as she was there. She knew this, because she felt the same way.

"Humans who have relationships with animals."

"They do?" When she reached him, he turned and began to head toward home, walking as close to her as possible. She smiled, looking up and meeting his steady golden gaze.

"Yes. I think it's possible to fall in love with someone of another species, or even time period, for that matter." Kagome reached over and took his hand in hers, gently running her fingers across his palm. "Don't you?"

Inuyasha's face colored, and he looked surprised at her boldness. But then he smiled. His hand gripped hers tightly, and he bumped his shoulder ever so gently against her own as they walked.

"Yes," he said. "I do."

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Scientific information, Kagome's friends being immature, and InuXKag fluff all rolled in one! Yum!

Wait…yum?

Aaaanyway…if you liked it, please review. Reviews are even better than finding out that it's acceptable to love your boyfriend even though he's a different species! Maybe…

As usual, flames will be disregarded as they are as immature as Kagome's classmates. Constructive criticism, however, is always welcomed.

Thanks!


End file.
